Total Pokemon Island
by StormyNights11
Summary: 32 Pokemon will compete for one million Pokedollars! What Pokemon are competing? Who will win? Who will be voted out? Find out here on Total. Pokemon. Island! ((This will probably never be finished, sorry to those who hoped to see this story to keep going..))


**Total Pokemon Island**

**6th Gen. Pokemon are included!**

**Pairings: Not Telling**

**(InsertBreaklineHere)**

**Chapter one: This is my team?**

"Welcome to Total Pokemon Island! I'm your host, Chris McChu the Raichu along with Chef Tauros. There will be 32 Pokemon competing to get a prize of one million Pokedollars!"

**(InsertBreaklineHere)**

"Welcome Flame!" A small male Charmander stepped off of a Lapras, wearing a ring on his tail. He quickly walked to the end of the dock.

"Next, we have Blaze, Sky, and Shocker!" A female Cyndaquil, a female Fletchling, and a male Shinx stepped off of a Lapras. Sky flew to the end of the dock, standing next to Flame. Blaze and Shocker ran to the end of the dock playfully.

Raichu looked at Tauros as the next Lapras arrived. "Welcome Scold, Wish, and Xavier!" A male Gible, female Eevee, and male Pancham stepped off a Lapras. Wish, the Eevee, was a shiny. Scold walked to the end of the dock, Xavier at his side. Wish walked to the end of the dock cautiously.

"We have Gilda, Trixie, and Stone!" Announced Chris McChu as a female Emolga, female Zorua, and male Archen stepped off the Lapras. Gilda leaped up and glided all the way to the other side of the dock. Trixie had a glint in her eyes and a mischevious smirk on her face as she walked down the dock. Stone ran to the end of the dock, then fell over.

Chris looked behind him at the contestants. Wish was standing away from everyone, Sky was standing on Flame's head, Stone was tripping over his feet, Trixie was talking to Xavier, Scold had jumped in the water, Shocker was sleeping, and Blaze was running in circles as Gilda circled her head. "Next up, we have Mars, Harriet, Splash, and Opal!" A male Houndour, female Sneasel, male Squirtle, and female Dratini stepped onto the dock- slithered in Opal's case.

"Next up, we have Tai, Slush, Kari, and Gabby!" A male Riolu, male Swinub, female Ponyta, and female Helioptile stepped onto the dock. Kari ran to the end of the dock, followed by Tai, then Gabby, and finally Slush.

Chris McChu yawned. "Alright, KYOGRE!" Just then, Kyogre dropped off the last 14 contestants. "Everybody welcome Oliver, Issac, Freedom, Rocky, Bone, Venom, Eddy, Candy, Astrid, Dawn, Charlotte, Jeda, Lantera, and Mary!" He exclaimed as a male Larvitar, male Goomy, male Rufflet, male Cranidos, male Cubone, male Skorupi, male Abra, female Ducklet, female Poochyena, female Deerling, female Spinarak, female Togepi, female Sewaddle, and female Mareep got off Kyogre. Venom, the Skorupi, was shiny.

"Alright, lets go!" Said Chris as he lead the Pokemon to the campfire pit. "Here is where the losing team will go after, well.. losing. There will be 4 teams. Alright, when I call your name, go to the place I point to. Flame, Sky, Freedom, Astrid, Venom, Candy, Scold, and Opal, you all are the Extraordinary Xerneas'! Your leader is Freedom." Said Chris as he pointed to a big tree.

"Next team, Mars, Wish, Bone, Charlotte, Issac, Mary, Slush, and Harriet, you all are the Roaring Groudon's! Your team's leader is Bone." Said Chris as they stood in a patch of grass.

"Next up, Eddy, Kari, Oliver, Dawn, Shocker, Lantera, Rocky, and Gilda, yo

u all are the Mythical Mew's! Your leader is Kari." Said Chris as they stood together.

"The rest of you, you all are the Silent Suicune's! Your leader is Trixie." Said Chris. "Now, this is the confessional." He pointed to an outhouse looking thing. "To the mess hall!"

**(Outhouse Confessional)**

**Mars: **Hope I don't mess this up..

**Sky: **Yesss! I am on Flame's team!

**Trixie: **Ha! I'm leader! They don't stand a chance!

**(InsertBreaklineHere)**

**Fun-Fact: I got Charlotte's name from watching Charlotte's Web! Plus, she is a spider/Spinarak which makes it even more obvious.**

**Trixie: Female Zorua (Silent Suicune's Leader)**

**Splash: Male Squirtle (Silent Suicune's)**

**Blaze: Female Cyndaquil (Silent Suicune's)**

**Stone: Male Archen (Silent Suicune's)**

**Gabby: Female Helioptile (Silent Suicune's)**

**Xavier: Male Pancham (Silent Suicune's)**

**Jeda: Female Togepi (Silent Suicune's)**

**Tai: Male Riolu (Silent Suicune's)**

**Freedom: Male Rufflet (Extraordinary Xerneas' Leader)**

**Sky: Female Fletchling (Extraordinary Xerneas')**

**Venom: Male Skorupi, Shiny (Extraodinary Xerneas')**

**Opal: Female Dratini (Extraordinary Xerneas')**

**Flame: Male Charmander (Extraordinary Xerneas')**

**Candy: Female Ducklet (Extraordinary Xerneas')**

**Scold: Male Gible (Extraordinary Xerneas')**

**Astrid: Female Poochyena (Extraordinary Xerneas')**

**Bone: Male Cubone (Roaring Groudon's Leader)**

**Wish: Female Eevee, Shiny (Roaring Groudon's)**

**Issac: Male Goomy (Roaring Groudon's)**

**Harriet: Female Sneasel (Roaring Groudon's)**

**Mars: Male Houndour (Roaring Groudon's)**

**Charlotte: Female Spinarak (Roaring Groudon's)**

**Slush: Male Swinub (Roaring Groudon's)**

**Mary: Female Mareep (Roaring Groudon's)**

**Kari: Female Ponyta (Mythical Mew's Leader)**

**Shocker: Male Shinx (Mythical Mew's)**

**Dawn: Female Deerling (Mythical Mew's)**

**Oliver: Male Larvitar (Mythical Mew's)**

**Gilda: Female Emolga (Mythical Mew's)**

**Rocky: Male Cranidos (Mythical Mew's)**

**Lantera: Female Sewaddle (Mythical Mew's)**

**Eddy: Male Abra (Mythical Mew's)**

**Next time:**** The competing Pokemon will eat their Pokepuffs, one team winning, two teams safe, one team having to vote off a team mate.**


End file.
